Nowadays certificates and end user keys such as public key and secret key are used when authenticating users accessing communications networks such as the Internet, a corporate intranet, or to particular services supported therein. Certificates such as End Entity Certificates are issued by certificate authorities (CA) as a facility for certificate owners (i.e. end users) to authenticate themselves to services. Users use their private key to digitally sign m-commerce transactions. Online services can have certificates to authenticate the legitimacy of those services to browsing users.
In the near future the quantity of various mobile services and applications that require security services such as authentication and verification is going to proliferate. There will be differing certificates and user access accounts for varying services and therefore the amount of certificates the user must store in their mobile device is likely to increase. However, the usability of the electronic device is no longer intuitive and satisfying if the user has to manually select a certificate relating to a particular service from a number of certificate options.